Nalyd Renrut's Tenth Camp
Nalyd Renrut's Tenth Camp is the tenth camp in the Nalyd Renrut series. Rules Do not edit this #Do not edit sections that say Do not edit this or any scoreboards. #Only talk at the campsite of your character. #You may not vote for yourself. #You may not give immunity you won to another player. #You may not change your vote. Contestant History Do Not Edit This Interactions Friendships *Keyshia and Mason *Pete and Vin *Michelle and Vin *Nalyd and Jessica *Nalyd and Owe *Jessica and Owe *Nalyd and Keyshia *Sunshine and Nalyd *Jessica and Keyshia Conflicts *Michael and Mason *Nalyd and Fluffy *Nalyd and Shawn *Jessica and Shawn *Jade and Vin *Jade and Michelle *Jessica and Mason (?) *Jade and Nalyd *Jade and Keyshia Attractions *Jessica to Michael *Pete to Jade Relationships *John and Kayla Alliances *Mason, Shawn, Fluffy, Keyshia (Day 1-2) *Michelle, Robert, Vin (Day 1-) *Jade leaves Day 5, Pete switched teams Day 7 *Jade and Pete (Day 4-) *Jessica, Keyshia, Nalyd, Owe, Sunshine, Shawn (Day 1-) Elimination Table Do Not Edit This Pre-Game Chat Chris: Welcome to the show. Nalyd: Glad to be back. Michael: *glares, looking around* Where's Sharon? >.> Michelle: Sweet, I'm actually here. Keyshia: (CONF) It feels amazing to be back! And I'm playing with people who are pros at this game.. It'll be cool and tough at the same time! I love some challlenge. Shawn: Hey Guys. :D Chris: *paints a red circle on Nalyd's hoodie* Nalyd: Huh? Chris: You're a target. Fluffy: *jumps out of plane and lands on Nalyd's head* Woohoo! This is even better than that time I impaled a chipmunk! Shawn: -put an arm around Nalyd's neck- Don't worry -grinned- BUD, Your not a target to me. Michelle: *to Nalyd* What's up, Hoodie Town? Nalyd: *sees the Fans* Can they be on my team?... Mason: I'm back, and I intend to do more this time around. Fluffy: No, silly, it's fan vs. faves! *pats Nalyd's head* (CONF) Nalyd: All the Faves want me out, that's wonderful. Mason: *sees Keyshia* Finally, somebody I'm friends with. Fluffy: (conf) Am I targetting Nalyd? Heck yeah! He's a two-bit lying little -CN edits-! Shawn: (conf) Was I not right about Nalyd last season? Keyshia: *Waves to Mason* Hey buddy, what's new? Pete: Heeeeey, everyone! :D Vin: *arrives with a shirt entitled "Welcome to my Hood"* Hello, cuisines. Shawn: -glared at Keyshia- Was I not right Last Season, BUD. Mason: Nothing much, except a whole new attitude! :D Keyshia: *Glares at Oat* You would've done the same! *To Mason* Great! :D Vin: So... I'm guessing you guys cheated on each other? :-\ *stares at Oat and Keyshia* Shawn: Whatever, lets just be friends right guys? How about an alliance? Pete: -takes cold oatmeal out of his backpack- I'm hungry. Fluffy: *jumps off Nalyd's head an onto Keyshia's* Hi, friend! :D Mason: *starts whispering to Shawn* We would need more people to secure a majority. Keyshia: *Reaches up and waves to Fluffy* Hey there! Michelle: *walks up to Vin and Jade* What's up, you two? Shawn: But who? Jade: *arrives as cowgirl, with country accent* Why hello everyone, isn't this just a lovely shindig?! *bird poops on her* Hehe, yeah. (CONF,as regular self) If I wasn't so "nice", I would go balistic right now. >.> Fluffy: Hi! :D *jumps onto Mason's head* Hello, subatomic whatchamacallit known as something! ^^ Vin: *Looks at Michelle* Well, you see I'm doing my G.T.L. Mason: Hi... Fluffy? *starts whispering lower* Well, since we have three people, counting Keyshia, we need three more, and I think we could let in Fluffy here. *points* Michelle: *to Vin* What's G.T.L.? Fluffy: Oh, sure, I could do that! :D (conf) When I was little this old wise man took me on a cliff to teach me a wise lesson, but I tripped and fell! I almost died, but I didn't, obviously. Anyway, it cracked the right side of my skull and blood was like gushing everywhere! Anyways, after surgery, my right ear's always been able to pick up some crazy things. Like this one time--*conf gives out* Mason: Good? Vin: *responds to Michelle* Gym, Tan, Laundry. Wait, you think this naturally happens? If you wanna get the girl, you only need one weapon. Confidence. Pete: -while eating the cold oatmeal, walks over to Vin- Hey, I'm Pete. How's it going? :) Jade: *picks up a piece of cloth* Wouldn't this just look lovely with my outfit? Michelle: That would look great on you. Keyshia: (CONF) I'm back for blood this season. So it'll just be natural for me to make big moves this season. Vin: Hey, Pete. Just what are you eating? Oatmeal. Michelle: I just hope we get something to eat too. Day One Chat Faves Chat (1) Nalyd: Welcome to the island, everyone/ Shawn: Whats up Nalyd? Fluffy: Yay! Let's burn stuff. :D *starts piling wood* >:D Shawn: Hey Fluffy, If I let you burn my bed, will you join an alliance? Mason: *whispers to Shawn* Dude, all you have to do is tell Fluffy that we're eliminating Nalyd. :| Fluffy: Yeah sure whatever! *eagerly sets fire to Shawn's bed* burn baby burn! >:D Shawn: Did I mention, we are ELIMINATING, nalyd? Mason: *whispers to Keyshia* How about joining an alliance with me, we can eliminate Nalyd. Fluffy: Even better! *jumps onto Shawn's head* Excelsior! Keyshia: *Whispers to Mason* Sure! Sounds great! Shawn: Hehe, Nalyd Boyo. Mason: Just two more... *looks over at Michael, then walks toward him* Hey man! Nalyd: Anybody up for an alliance? Sunshine, Owe, Jessica? Fluffy: *jumps onto Michael's head* Hi, friend! :3 Michael: No-one jumps on the great Michael's head! :@ *throws her off* >.> Mason: Say, Michael, how about we continue from last time, you know, eliminating Nalyd? Fluffy: Oh, no you did NOT! *the others restrain her from pouncing on Michael* T_T Michael: Maybe, buddy. >.> *backs away from Fluffy slowly* Mason: Well, if you don't want to succeed in something Sharon failed to do, so be it. Michael: *laughs* You actually believed Sharon was the antagonist of last season? I was the leader of the alliance, I ruled the game for the most part, and then, because I decided to listen to Sharon's advice cause... I'll admit, I had, emphahys on had, a crush on her, and tried to get you out instead, although I was aiming for Nalyd the next vote. Shawn: I REFUSE to have relationships on Reality shows. They lead to desperation. Mason: Well, that's your choice, and I'll have to respect that, just remember, Nalyd won last time, and he can do it again. Nalyd: *is forever alone* Shawn: Honestly, do you think he's going to make it that far? -leaned back- Yet alone merge? Mason: You never know, look how far Heather managed to get. (An indirect reference to Sharon, just sayin') Shawn: Cause Heathers Hawt. Did I say that outloud? Mason: Yes, yes you did. Fluffy: ...*chews on Nalyd's head randomly* Fans Chat (1) Michelle: Welcome to Casa Del Fanso! Jade: (to Michelle) Thanks, it's so wonderful to meet you! *grins widely* (CONF) Right now, I feel hatred. Vin: I can get used to this, I hope Chris won't give us a difficult task. :-\ Pete: -sees Jade, mouth falls open and oatmeal falls out- Why, hello, there. ;) Jade: Well, hello! My name is Betsy Sue Golden Heart! I live on a farm in Alabama, just a little north from here actually. (CONF) Dude, would they believe my name is actually Betty? They must be pretty stupid... Michelle: (CONF) I don't know if I can play nice longer, but I have to stay nice if I'm gonna have a shot at forming an alliance with someone. Vin: (Confessional) Everyone appears pretty chill here. Pete's oatmeal does not look sanitary to look in his mouth. (Non-Confessional) *waves to Jade* So, you gonna be pumped for the challenge? :-) Jade: Oh, why yes, it's going to be such a delight! *rubs Vin's head* Vin: The pleasure is mine. *appreciates it* Natalia: Hey guys. Robert:What's up, everybody? Great to finally be here! Vin: Yeah, welcome to the club. Pete: I'm Pete, Betsy. I think we'll get along juuust fine. ;) Robert:Thanks, dude! Hey, Pete.*looks at Jade*(CONF) Betsy Sue my ....Anyway, I smell a faker. But...Why should I ruin her fun? Michelle: *pulls Robert aside* I know this is short notice, but you and I along with Jade, Vin, and Pete; we form an alliance to get to the final five. Are you in? Robert:Sure. Why not? Thanks! Michelle: No problem. Robert:Great! (CONF)I was gonna need an alliance for sure. And Michelle seems really nice. Katie: *looks around with a glare, rakes a deep breath, and then runs over to others* Hey guys! I'm Katie! I'm single, just in case you, well, want to go out... (CONF) Gah, this nice girl schtick is killing me. Luckly, if it works, I'll get my true intentions planned out... Michelle: (CONF) I can see right through Katie, it's like we need ANOTHER poser on this show. Great casting producers, great casting! Challenge One Chris: Jump off this cliff in your bathing suits. This cliff is particularly dangerous. There are sharks at the bottom, and wouldn't it be embarrassing to be eaten on TV? The first team to get seven jumpers will win! Do not edit this scoreboard (Or any scoreboard ever) Faves - 7 | Fans - 5 Nalyd: *leans over the edge* Gulp... Fluffy, how about you go. Mason: Woo! *jumps off* Michelle: *screams as she jumps* I hate sharks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *lands in water and tries to run away from the sharks* Michael: This seems familiar... *shrugs, and shoves Nalyd in, then jumps in himself* Nalyd: *bathing suit gets caught on a twig, giving him a wedgie, and leaving him dangling above the water* ...Help... Michelle: (CONF) Nalyd's been in like over 9000 camps, how many times does this happen to him? It's like he wakes up every morning and says to himself, 'I won't be voted out today, but something just as bad will happen to me.' Nalyd: *still being held up by the stick* ...Help.... Natalia: *in purple bikini* *dives perfectly but gets attacked by sharks* *punches alll the sharks in the face* Allright you gilled monsters lay off! Shawn: Didn't we do this bef- -strong windgust knocks him over, he rolls off the cliff- Nalyd: How do I get down... Shawn: -while rolling off cliff, he rolls into a stick sticking out of the cliff, and hit it with his crotch and yelled in a high pitched voice- KI-wis... Vin: *in a red swimshort* Geronimo! *dives off the cliff; and swiftly swims away from the sharks* Keyshia: *Looks down from the cliff* Whatever, like I haven't done this before. *Dives off the cliff and begins swimming to shore* Nalyd: *branch snaps, he fells into the water* Well this swim suit is ruined! (CONF) Nalyd: I sound like a girl D: Pete: *jumps off of cliff in a cannonball* WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *splashes down* ... Uhhh... I think I lost my trunks. :s Nalyd: *realizes there's a hole in the back of his swim suit* Great -_- *wraps towel around waist* Vin: Uhm, Pete. You could have my extra pair of swinshorts. :-| But, don't rip it? John: *in spedo* Okay. I can do this. *smiles* Ready ladies? *trips and falls down* Ow! Ow! Agh! *lands in the water* That was intentional. *swims to shore* Chris: All tied up! First team to seven wins! Michelle: Don't you mean to six? Fluffy: Ooh, sharks! :D *jumps while laughing* woohoo!!! *splashes into water and is surrounded by sharks* hey guys! :D Mason: *on shore* Come on, just one more jumper. Keyshia: *Reaches shore* Ugh, tell me one more person will jump so I didn't just do that for nothing. Nalyd: *standing at shore in towel* Come on, guys! Chimmy: WOOOOO! :D *runs up to greet team, falls off cliff in process* Chris: The Faves win! Fluffy: *riding a shark* Aw, can I keep him? :( First Vote (Fans) Michelle: *votes Katie* Change of plans, guys. Vin: Katie... John: *votes Katie* This might not work....*buts gauze on arm* Chris: Katie needs three move votes against her. (If nobody votes, I'll close the vote tonight/tomorrow.) Pete: -wearing Vin's swimtrunks- I vote for Katie. Nothing personal, you've just done hardly anything Natalia: I guess Katie. Chris: Katie, the team has spoken. (Alfan:Got up a little too late, it seems. :P) Robert:I would have voted Katie. Katie: *flips everyone off and leaves* (Cod: This is ridiculous. I was enormously busy this week. How do you freaking expect me to be on everyday? I was dreaming of this camp, and I'm the first one out. Thanks. And Michelle, I hope you're teammates realize that you should leave next.) Day Two Chat Faves Chat (2) Nalyd: Good job yesterday. Keyshia: Come on team, lets keep this up! (CONF) Nalyd: I got Shawn gunning for me and I got Fluffy gunning for me. Looks like I'm doomed. Chimmy: *comes up behind Nalyd with Awesome Face mask on* :D Mason: *watches with a smirk* Nalyd: *jumps* So why would you do that? Fluffy: *omnoms of Nalyd's head more* Keyshia: Uh, Fluffy? Maybe you shouldn't do that... Shawn: Hey Chimmy~ -wrapped arm around her neck- WHAZ UP? Oweguy: Hey how's everyone doing? Nalyd: Owe, buddy, can I trust you to vote with me? I can take you all the way, again. Fans Chat (2) Michelle: (CONF) That was torture! I don't want to go through that s**t ever again, but if we do, I plan on getting rid of me people that are flat out dead to me like Kayla and Matt. Robert:(CONF) I won't be missing the next challenge! We can turn this all around! Michelle: *to Robert* Next loss, we vote out stupid Matt. Robert:Okay, I will vote him out, but don't call him names. We are longtime friends, thank you very much. Michelle: Well, he cost us the challenge along with other people so I'm still getting the anger out. Jade: (CONF) I can't believe I'm telling the truth... (NonCONF) *walks in as normal self* My real name is Jade, you people give me a rash, and I really feel hatred for you all. *scoffs* You must feel pretty stupid right now! Michelle: *glares at Jade, impressively* This is going to be one great season. Vin: Indeed. *notices Michelle* Pete: So, wait... You don't want anything to do with me? D: (Conf) ...She's still really hot. >_> Kayla: *waves* Hi! I'm Kayla! Uh..sorry I haven't been around...but I'm here now! (Me: I've been grounded..:() Michelle: Nice to meet ya, Kayla. (CONF) I hope she joins us in voting Matt, then again, I bet everyone else is gonna vote him off too. Jade: Talking about things I hate is difficult because there's soooo much. Have you ever been to a fancy restuarant and you order pasta and shrimp? And the shrimp has tails. Tails, still on the shrimp... I hate that. It's like my boyfriend takes me too this sick, fancy restaurant and I order pasta and shrimp. And when I go to eat it, I see that the shrimp still has tails. WHAT?! So, I say to the waitor, dude is the chef taking a nap? What was he to busy to take a knife and slice the tail off my shrimp, before he dropped it in my pasta? Guess what, I don't want to sit here squeezing it off with my fingers. I find that disgusting. And not the good kind of disgusting. And the waitor goes, "Well, the chef said shrimp that have tails on adds flavor." So I pick up my plate, walk all the way over to a trashcan, and drop my shrimp tailed infested pasta in the garbage. It felt really awesome. Restaurants, listen up, when you serve people pasta with shrimp... cut the tails off! It's not my job, you do it. Just wanted to get that off my chest. Ok, this is like the twenty-seventh time I'm talking about things I hate. Don't think this is a show, because it's not. These are segments the I appropriatly named... THINGS I HATE, got it, good. I hate when people say the word supposably, because it's supposedly. If you go around saying supposably, I probably hate you! What about those geniuses that say fustrated, when it's frustrated. It's not that, got it jersy boys? Or else your a walking idiot. I hate it when people put ketchup on hot dogs. I swear that just makes me... The hatred I feel. I hate it when I go to someone's house and their dog jumps all over me, and then they say. "Oh, he's friendly!" Guess what, I'm not, get your dog off me. I hate people that complain when I chew ice. *chews ice* Does this bug you? GOOD. I als0 hate, uh... tuna fish, flowers, giggling, the word panties, cilantro, rainbows, ducks... man I hate ducks! Cramps, string cheese, clocks, wet door knobs, bras that hook up in the front, the color yellow, carpeting... Vin: Uhh... Jade. That's nice to know. o_o (CONF) This season is going to a long one... >_> Challenge Two Chris: For this challenge, we need three members of each team. It's dodgeball time! Faves - Keyshia, Mason, Michael | Fans - Vin, Pete, Michelle Nalyd: I'll play. Vin: I'll go for the Fans. Mason: I played last time, of course I'm gonna play this time. Michael: I'll go, for the awesome me couldn't possibly lose! Fluffy: Aw, I wanted to cream people. T_T (Reddy: I won't be here from noon to the afternoon so if we lose please don't vote me off. v,v) Jessica: Me too, Fluffy... me too... (CONF) Jessica: I can't last this long not having an alliance... OMG... I'll be gone next... But, maybe the cutie, Michael, can save me from going... Hm... Pete: Oh, oh, oh! Pick me! I want to play! xD Keyshia: *Cheers* Go Faves! (CONF) I won this challenge last season for my team, so hopefully they can do good this time. Chris: When a third Fan joins, somebody add them to the scoreboard. The game will immediately begin. No godplaying, you get two dodges before the ball definitely hits you. When you get hit, please use bold *is hit*. Catching counts as being hit. Michelle: I'll join! Vin: *rapidly; throws the dodgeball aiming towards Micheal* WooHoo! Mason: *picks up a ball* Who should I target first? Michelle: *picks up a ball and throws it at Keyshia* Keyshia: *Picks up a ball* Don't think, just throw! *Throws a ball at Vin* Vin: *dodges the ball swiftly, and teams up with Michelle by throwing a rapid ball at Keyshia* Keyshia: *Ducks and dodges both balls, and throws one at Michelle* Mason: Right! *throws a ball at Pete* Michael: *is hit* Aww... Michelle: *is hit* (CONF) I got out on purpose so we can rid of Slacker Matt, once he's out, I'll be doing challenges like a pro. Hiya! *kicks camera* Oopsy! Vin: *throws a ball at Keyshia* Keyshia: *Is hit* Mason: *throws another ball at Pete* Last for my team again. -_- Pete: -ducks and throws a ball at Mason- Vin: *throws ball at Mason* Mason: *dodges Pete's, neglecting the one thrown by Vin, and... is hit* Pete: Aw, yes! :D -high-fives Vin- Vin: Nice work, Pete. *high-fives back* Michelle: We won! *hugs Vin and Pete* (CONF) So we survived this time and I was just ready to vote Matt's lazy butt out of here. Looks like that will have to wait. Fluffy: Aw, we lost! D: (conf) Nalyd is going down! You hear me? Down like Ezekiel went on the popularity charts! :@ Mason: Well, I tried, only to lose just like last time. -_- Keyshia: (CONF) Who am I voting? Well, it's simple really. I'm voting--- *Tape scratches so you can not hear her vote* *Tape is back to normal* I mean, come on! There such a huge threat to me. I would be stupid not to vote for *Tape cuts out again* (Jessica: I vote with Nalyd tonight... *gulp*) Vin: (Confessional; reading a note from his friend, Paul) "Yo, Vin. If you play that skinny rich girl song and think of me, I'll have to kill you." *gulps* o_o" Pete: -to Jade- So... How about a kiss for the winner? :) Weird Al: Fans win! Second Vote (Faves) Nalyd: Tonight, I vote for the poison on this team... Fluffy. (Jessica votes with me, per above) Michael: I'm probably gonna regret this desicon... but I vote for Nalyd. I don't care if I'm getting voted off soon because of it, I'm sick of him making final two every frickin' time! If I get voted off for taking a stand, so be it. Mason: I vote for Nalyd, see ya. Nalyd: I'm guessing this is gonna end up 4-4 and waiting on Sunshine Owe, I'll make a brief speech to them. I've played the game with you both a couple time, and I've gone pretty far with both of you. I want you to know, I wouldn't mind going to the end again with you two. Hint hint. Chimmy: *votes Nalyd* Reveeenge. :D Shawn: -votes Nalyd- REVENGE. :D Oweguy: Um I don't want to make Nalyd upset so I vote for Fluffy. Sunshine: Weeeell, Fluffy seems totally awesome and all, but Nalyd's my Best Square Friend For Life so I'mma gonna have to vote for the Fluff-ster. Sorries! :( (I'M BACK YALL XD) Keyshia: Well, the votes are pretty split. This may come as a shock, but I vote Fluffy. What? This ain't zapatera. I want a strong team! Fluffy is cool, but she worries me a little... (Reddy: *at bowling alley* first, what the frick Keyshia? And Nalyd didn't even know I orchestrated this in-game -_-) Fluffy: I vote Nalyd. Chris: Time for a re-vote. Re-Vote Chris: Nalyd, Fluffy, you cannot vote. Everyone else must vote for one of you. Keyshia: I vote Fluffy, and I'll stand by this, so if anyone needs an explanation, do ask. Shawn: I vote Nalyd, he got me out twice. Revenge? Michael: Hmm... *writes name down on slip of paper, although all you can see on it is a "l"* (To get Koops to stop bothering me to vote. -.-) Mason: Ugh, a re-vote? I'm gonna vote for Fluffy, considering nobody is gonna bother to change their vote. (Random.org, Reddy, Random.org >.>) Chimmy: *looks at Nalyd and Fluffy voo-doo dolls, pokes Nalyd one in the eye* My vooote. :D Michael: *pulls away from slip of paper, revealing he voted for Fluffy* (Since Addict also betrayed, now I won't feel guilty about it. :) ) Sunshine: *sings* F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for u and meeee! N is for Nalyd who is my BSFFL, and so I'mma vote for Fluf-fyyyy! *ta-daa :D* (My favorite part about this vote is that I actually got the two verses to rhyme. XD) Chris: Fluffy, the song has spoken. Day Three Chat Faves Chat (3) Nalyd: Guess we see where we all stand... Keyshia: (CONF) I made a power move and it paid off. Don't say I never did anything, cause I was originally allied with Mason, Shawn and Fluffy. Mason: Yeah... Nalyd: *changes into bathing suit, goes swimming in lake* Sunshine: RENNY! *charges into lake and tacklehugs* Did'ja miss me? Huh? Huh? I bet you missed me since we're totally best friends :D How's the camp? Huh? Isn't it a great camp? Huh? Huh? Huh? How's Ravi? She blocked my number on her cell phone so I haven't been able to talk to her in a while. So how is she? Huh? Huh? And Amy and Elmo? How're they? Do they miss their Auntie? Huh? Did you like my song? Huh? Did'ja? I bet you did. How come that vein in your forehead keeps throbbing? (XD) Nalyd: ... (CONF) Nalyd: Sunshine, Sunshine, Sunshine. You and I have been in many a camp together. And every time, you blindly follow me. Am I surprised? Nope. (The character, not you Sunshine. Real Sunshine is my best wiki friend. xD) Nalyd: *goes to top of cliff* You guys ready for this? Mason: *now in the water* Don't get your bathing suit ripped again. Nalyd: *glares at Mason* It's not gonna happen again... I hope... Keyshia: *Sitting by lake* Let's see the epic jump, Nalyd! :D Mason: *swims by Keyshia* So... Hows it goin'. Keyshia: *Dips feet into water* Good! How are you, Mason? Nalyd: *dives face first* SPLASH *runs to shore* Did you guys watch me! :D Keyshia: *To Nalyd* I did! It was EPIC :P Nalyd: Yay! :D *runs back to top of cliff, dives head first again* Mason: Nice! Anyway, yeah, I've been good. Keyshia: Nice again Nalyd! *To Mason* That's good! Nalyd: *dives off the cliff face first again* You guys gotta try it! :D Sunshine: *dives off after Nalyd* WHEEE! *pause* Wait, I can't swim. *SPLASH* OMG NUUUUU - oh wait, I'm wearing my floatie. Nevermind! :D Keyshia: *Puts on bikini and walks up to the cliff* Um yeah, never done this before! *Dives off of cliff* Nalyd: *dives off, gets caught on the branch again, receiving a super wedgie* Ouch... Mason: Saw that coming. *goes to the top of the cliff and cannonballs* WOO! Mason: *to Keyshia* Anyway, sorry about last season... Nalyd: *hanging from tree branch by swim trunks* Help... Keyshi: *To Mason* It's fine! Nalyd: *falls* -SPLASH- I'm free! :D Keyshia: *Looks up at branch and points to trunks* Nalyd: *long awkward silence* Those are mine, huh... *runs to cabin* Keyshia: *Skakes Head* Poor, poor Nalyd. Nalyd: *hides under bed* :c (xD) Keyshia: Ok then O.o Keyshia: *Walks into cabin to comfort Nalyd* There, there buddy. We all get ebarrased sometimes! It's ok! Nalyd: Not all of us end up naked on national TV. (xD) Keyshia: Yeah, that was hilarious! I mean.... so sorry.... Nalyd: It's fine. *gets out from under bed* Thanks Keyshia. Keyshia: O.o Um, no problem? Yeah, so... Nalyd... you know... you're still naked... Nalyd: ... *jumps under bed* You can leave now... (xD) Keyshia: I certainly will. Bye naked Nalyd! *Exits cabin* (xD) Nalyd: *gets dressed, takes a nap* Chimmy: *tiptoes around camp* >:D Nalyd: *snores ridiculously* Keyshia: *Walks back into cabin* Nalyd, I--- OH MY GOD! You're still naked O.o Nalyd: *jumps awake* What? O.O Keyshia: *Laughs* Just kidding! Nalyd: Oh good. *awkward laugh* (xD) Keyshia: Yeah... so... now what? Shawn: Hi Guys <3 Mason: *floats in the lake* Michael: *sleeping in bed* Snore noise... Snore noise... Fans Chat (3) Michelle: We won last time, let's do it again; if we lose, let's just kick Slacker Matt. Vin: I am glad we won our first challenge, I hope we can do it again though. Vin: *changes into his swim-shorts* Well, anyone wanna go for a swim with me? :3 Michelle: *is sleeping, anticipating the next challenge* Vin: Everyone's asleep... eh, I'll just go by myself and my pet, Lil' Cuddle . *walks off to the lake* Pete: Wait, Vin! -runs after him- (Conf) I'll admit, I'm not great with the ladies. But Vin seems to know a lot, so maybe he knows how I can get Jade to fall for me? I dunno. Vin: Ey, what can I help you with, Pete? John: *smiles* Team we can win this! We have strong men and beautiful ladies! Our team is awesome! Kayla: We have just gotta win for once! Michelle: (CONF) No thanks to you Kayla. Challenge Three Chris: We need three people from each team. Fans - Nalyd, Michael, Keyshia | Fans - Vin, Robert, John Nalyd: I'll prove myself to you guys! Mason: I participated in the last one, I think everybody should get a turn, so I'll sit this one out. Vin: I'll participate. Michael: Fiiiiine... Keyshia: Sign me up! Robert:Me for the Fans, I guess. John: I shall prove myself for the Fans! Chris: This is a swimming challenge! Swim out 100 meters, then swim back. First three back win. (All go at once) Go! Nalyd: *wearing third bathing suit, dives into water, paddles* Vin: *gets in his swin-shorts; prepared to paddle* Vin: *notices Keyshia swimming; and quickly passes thorugh her* Bye, Keyshia! :P Keyshia: *Wearing dark blue bikini, dives into the water and begins swimming* Keyshia: *Glares at Vin and picks up the pace* Nalyd: *continues swimming* Vin: I'm sorry we got on the wrong foor, Keyshia. May we settle our differences once this whole challenge is over? :P John: *dives in and starts swimming* Nalyd: *keeps swimming* Keyshia: *Catches up to Vin* Sure! I'm all for second chances :D Vin: Oh, good. *starts swimming next to Nalyd* Hey my broski. Robert:*starts swimming* Nalyd: *keeps swimming* Keyshia: *Continues swimming* Nalyd: *keeps swimming* Chris: Nalyd and Vin at the halfway point! Start swimming back! Nalyd: *starts swimming back* Keyshia: *Keeps swimming* John: *keeps swimming* Vin: *starts swimming backwards* Nalyd: *continues swimming* Michael: *swimming* (Didn't know the challenge started. :|) Keyshia: *Reaches half way point and starts swimming back* Vin: *swims quicker* Michael: *continues swimming* Nalyd: *continues swimming* John: *keeps swimming* Keyshia: *Keeps swimming* Nalyd: *keeps swimming* Chris: Vin, Keyshia, Nalyd, almost back to shore! Michael: *continues swimming* Vin: *swims faster* John: *keeps swimming* Keyshia: *Keeps swimming* Nalyd: *reaches shore, jumps up* Yes! Vin: *reaches shore* Michael: *continues swimming* Keyshia: *Reaches the shore* Michael: *continues swimming* Chris: Two faves, one fan back at shore! Vin: *gets a chair and relaxes till the others arrive* 8) Chris: Michael at the halfway point, John on his way back! John: *swimming back* Michael: *turns around to go back and swims* Nalyd: *hugs Keyshia* Great work! John: *keeps swimming* Keyshia: *Hugs Nalyd* Yay! Good job! Nalyd: Hope we win. *smiles* Michael: *continues swimming* John: *keeps swimming* Chris: John and Michael almost back to shore! Michael: *continues swimming* John: *swims to shore* Yes! Michael: *reaches shore* Woot. Chris: Faves win! Keyshia: *Cheers* Yes! Third Vote (Fans) Vin: I vote for Max, Matt whatever his name is. (Rocks: Alfan said he votes for Matt as well.) John: *panting* I swam all that way....I vote Kayla. Pete: Uhh. So many choices. o_o I vote for Matt. He's barely even spoke since we got here. He's lucky I know his name. Michelle: *votes Matt* Na na na na na, hey hey, goodbye. LOSER!!! Jade: Dude, you guys, we lost again? I vote off Matt, wait who is that? (Alfan:I can edit now. :P ) Robert:Yeah, I vote Matt. Chris: Matt, you're out. Day Four Chat Faves Chat (4) Nalyd: *tiptoes into girls' cabin, drops a spider in Keyshia's hair, sneaks out* Shawn: -glares at Nalyd from a distance- Here's what you need to do. -grabbed Owe's clothes from his suitcase, and put it in Chimmy's suitcase. While removing Chimmy's clothes, and putting it in Owe's suitcase.- Watch. :D Mason: I have a feeling we're gonna win this one. Nalyd: *snickers* That's awesome, guys. xD Chimmy's gonna kill ya, Shawn. Keyshia: *Wakes up and feels through hair* ... There's something in my hiar... *Take spider out* *Screams* AH!!!!!!!!!! *Runs out* I know who exactly did this.... Nalyd: *goes into shower, showers (SQUEAKY CLEAN :D sorry, I'm weird xD), gets out of shower, gets dressed, looks in mirror* Why is my hair green... *gasps* I know exactly who did this... Chimmy: *hands Nalyd voodoo doll to Sunshine* It's a happy doll! Squeeze it when you feel good :D Keyshia: *Waits for Nalyd* (CONF) Yes, I switched his shampoo with green hair dye. What? I only did it because I know he put that spider in my hair...right? Nalyd: *marches up to Keyshia, points at his hair* Did you do this? >.> Mason: *walks around the campground* Keyshia: *Laughs* Yes, yes I did. But maybe you shouldn't put a spider in my hair next time -.- *Takes spider out of jar and throws it at Nalyd* Nalyd: *shrieks runs in circles, shakes spider out of hair* You win this round. Keyshia: *Smiles* That's how it should be! Nalyd: *sticks tongue out* Wanna hang out? Keyshia: Sure. As long as you don't put anymore spiders in my hair... *Reaches up and pats hair nervously* Nalyd: *sits on sand at beach* Who do you want gone next? Keyshia: *Sits down next to him* I really don't know. Just as long as we keep winning, I'm good. Nalyd: *smirks* You just don't want to make enemies :p Keyshia: *Glares at Nalyd* Hey, if the ending is a jury vote I want the majority on my side, so of course I don't want to make enemies... but I think Fluffy probably already hates me... Nalyd: Fluffy's gone, we don't have to worry about her anymore. Keyshia: True, but I don't like making people angry :O Nalyd: *smirks* Good. (CONF) Nalyd: Looks like I got a new Jessica. Keyshia: (CONF) I ain't no coat tail rider. Anyone who wants to label me that is wrong. Enough said. *Outside Confessional* So, how are you enjoying your new hair, Nalyd? :D Sunshine: HAPPY DOLL :D *flails Nalyd doll around* (Every time I play as Ravioli, I miss playing as Sunshine, LOL XD... but now I miss playing as Ravi D:) Nalyd: *feels severe pain in arms* Sunshine put that doll away. (Leshawnafan and I were talking about Ravioli being in this camp xD) Keyshia: O.o Wow, i guess voodoo really does work.. (Yeah, we were talking about it yesterday :P) (Nalyd: I g2g, I'll be back in less than ten minutes, then we can do le challenge!) Sunshine: But Chimmy said it's a happy doll D: (Really? LOL, that's great. XD OMG for the first time I'mma be here for a challenge! :DD) Keyshia: Maybe Chimmy gave you that cause she knew you would flail it around. Cause voodoo dolls are not happy dolls :P Sunshine: What's a voodoo? Is it kinda like a vaccuum? *makes vaccuum sounds* Keyshia: Um, no... It's a doll that looks like a person, and when you're mad at that person, you hit or do something to hurt the doll, and somehow it actually hurts the person O.o Nalyd: Yeah, please dont mess with it, or give it to Keyshia... (xD) Keyshia: *Smiles* On second thought, you could give it to me :D Nalyd: *grabs doll* Or not. Keyshia: *Glares* I'll get it somehow :P Nalyd: *puts doll in hoodie pocket* Keyshia: (CONF) Well, now I know where he's hiding it. *Laughs* Yay, another way to me with Nalyd! :D Nalyd: *walks away* Sunshine: My happy doll D: *pauses, thinks, pulls Duncan doll out of ponytail and flails it around* :DDD (This explains so much. XD) Nalyd: *hides doll in dresser* (BTW, Sunshine, epic job on the TWE characters, I think I'm gonna work on a new chapter xD) Keyshia: *Runs into cabin* Oh god, the spider is loose O.o Of course, just what I need. (Sunshine: Yay, thanks :D I still have to pick a good chapter to start on... I'm thinking either one of my "Day in the Life" chapters or the "Bring Your Random Family Member to School Day" one...) Nalyd: *falls asleep in guys' cabin* (I think either one would be epic, just flip a coin xD) Sunshine: *stares through window of guy's cabin, looking for her happy doll* (I'll probably have to do that, LOL) Nalyd: *has that awkward feeling he's being watched, is too lazy to stop sleeping* (OMG, Sunshine, I was looking through old camps! We used to be newbs! o.o xD) (Sunshine: OMG NO WAI!! :o LOL, I won the first NR camp I was in... then again that was 'cause you pitied me in the final three vote and then I was against Heather... XDD) (Nalyd: Nah, you totally had that right from the start. xD Speaking of Christin, the book I'm reading in school, the main character is a rip-off of Christin. xD) (Sunshine: I oughta sue, LOL. XD) Keyshia: *Walks by Sunshine and slips into the boys cabin* Now, let's see where that doll is :D Sunshine: So that's how you open that door... o_O *sneaks in after Keyshia* Nalyd: *is sleeping more* Keyshia: *Whispers to Sunshine* Wanna help me find that doll? Nalyd: *SNORE* Keyshia: God he snores loud. Wait, *looks over at Nalyd* is he wearing a night gown O.o? I should take a pic! *Pulls out phone* Perfect :D Nalyd: *is wearing a night gown* (xD) Sunshine: Woah, how'd you get the producers to let you bring a phone? Whenever I get on, all they let me bring is my Duncan doll, a can of ravioli, and the beeper that alerts medical personell if I get rabies again... Keyshia: You've gotten rabies before O.o Poor, poor you! Anyways, I just snuck it in. If you play all nice, they don't check your purse! *Pulls out blue purse* It's very handy! Nalyd: *talks in sleep* Ugh... No more bacon... loljk, bacon, yay! Sunshine: They let you take a purse? O.O I always have to hide my stuff in my hair... *pulls a can of ravioli out of her ponytail XD* Keyshia: He's thinking about food now? Weird... *Opens dresser and finds doll under hoodies* Yes! Well, before we go, *sprinkles itching powder on Nalyd's clothes* Another thing I snuck in :D Keyshia: *To Sunshine* Yeah... they really need better security here (xD) Nalyd: *starts waking up* Hm... Keyshia: *Stares at doll* Hm, I guess we could make you hit yourself :D *Starts making the doll hit itself* Nalyd: *starts hitting himself* What are you two doing here? Keyshia: *Hides doll in her purse* Oh nothing, just watching the beautiful... ceiling? Shawn: -walked in and took a look at Nalyd.- What.. are you wearing?! Nalyd: It's a night gown. All of you get out, I'm getting dressed. *glares* Keyshia: Ok guys, time to go! *Pushes Shawn and Sunshine out, and drops a bottle on the ground* That's your cologne by the way, Nalyd. Shawn: We are dudes any ways, right? -lifted arm up, and arm pit smell started to stink- We don't take showers. Right? -walked back in- Keyshia: *Grabs Shawn and drags him out* He doesn't want anyone in there :P Sunshine: Happy doll :DD Shawn: You can handle my smell? Keyshia: *Hands Sunshine the doll* Do whatever you want with it :D. *Lets go of Shawn* What smell? Sunshine: Yaaay :D *pulls a tea party set out of her ponytail, starts having tea party with Duncan and Nalyd dolls* (Conf.) Sunshine: Oh yeah, I guess I managed to sneak on my tea party stuff this season... actually, I don't know what's in this ponytail of mine anymore... o.O Fans Chat (4) Robert:(CONF) I really hope we win this time! Now that Matt is gone, we finally have a chance! Michelle: (CONF) I hope we win this challenge and if we don't, I know who is taking the fall. John: *smiles * Listen, we should try our hardest! I don't want to lose and vote any of you pretty ladies and strong men off! Vin: (CONF) If we lose again.... I will beat Chris with a stale breadstick in his cabin or my name isn't Vinster the 4th! Challenge Four Chris: Four people from each team, volunteer please. Faves - Nalyd, Sunshine, Keyshia, Oweguy | Fans - Vin, John, Michelle, Kayla Nalyd: I will compete. Sunshine: *tacklehugs Nalyd* Me too! Nalyd and I can be competition buddies! :D Keyshia: I'll compete! Vin: ....I guess I'm competing again.... :-\ Oweguy: I'll compete! Chris: Just three more fans. (Sunshine: It seems like whenever I'm here for a challenge, there's not enough members on the other team willing to participate... was it something I said? XD) (Nalyd: This season the Fans generally show up late to the party. xD Me and LF are hanging out in camp chat above.) John: I shall compete for the fans! (Oatmeal: I always want to try the challenges. But It's always posted when I'm off. >.<) Michelle: I'll play again! Kayla: I'll compete! Chris: Paintball deer hunt! Sunshine, Owe, Vin, and Michelle are deer, the rest of you are hunters. When you get shot, if you're a deer, say *is hit* in bold. You get two dodges. Go! Nalyd: *charges at Vin, firing at him* Keyshia: *Runs at Michelle* Vin: *notices Nalyd and flees from him* Kayla: *puts on a camo hat and holds her gun* Bring it on! Nalyd: *follows Keyshia, running after Michelle, fires at Michelle* Vin: *sees Michelle, and helps her by distracting Nalyd* Hurry, Michelle! D: Keyshia: *Starts shooting at Michelle* Nalyd: *continues shooting at Michelle* Keyshia: *Continues shooting at Michelle* Chris: Only hunters have guns. Nalyd: *shoots Michelle* Vin: *holds Nalyd down* John: *winks at Kayla* Hey, I'm John. *starts shooting at Sunshine* Nalyd: *shoots Vin up close* Keyshia: *Shoots at Michelle* Jade: Well, this isn't interesting... *grabs Kayla's gun, and shoots her* Yep, now it is! Vin: *quickly dodges; snatching the gun from Nalyd* Heheh! :D Chris: Michelle is out! Nalyd: *jumps on Vin* Shoot him, Keyshia! Keyshia: *Turns and shoots at Vin* Vin: *gets Nalyd off him, dodges quickly and flees far away from Nalyd and Keyshia; taking Nalyd's gun in the process* Sunshine: *flies up the side of tree, dodging John's hits* Ha ha, you missed m- *smacks into tree branch* (LOL fail. XD) Kayla: *to John* Oh, hey. John: *stares at Sunshine* I'm not exactly sure how to react to that.....*continues shooting at Sunshine anyway* Chris: Vin, god play, you're out. Faves win. Fourth Vote (Fans) Vin: I vote Natalia off, too inactive barely did anything. Michelle: A switch better come! I'm tired of losing! *votes Natalia* Kayla: Uh...o...k *votes Natalia* John: *eye twitch* My team....better win....*votes Natalia* Jade: I vote Vin, he gives me a rash and stupidly godplayed... *slaps Vin* Vin: ....Jade...That was surely not necessary. Plus, I've been helping since Day ONE and you've done absolutely nothing. Pete: Aw, I missed the challenge again. :( I vote for Natalia, she's not pulling her weight for the team. Chris: Natalia, sayonara! (Alfan:Crap. I got on early as I could and Missed it. I would have voted Natalia,though. :P) Day Five Chat Faves Chat (5) Nalyd: *gets dressed, sprays self with cologne* AAAH! This is pepper spray! And my clothes are full of itching powder! *runs out of cabin, runs around camp* Shawn: Go commando, for a few years! Like me! -raised armpit, acid shot to nalyd.- Nalyd: *continues running* Help me! D: Jessica: *rolls her eyes and runs next to Nalyd* Here. *hands him a bucket of water* (CONF) Jessica: So, I wonder if anyone knows about me liking Michael... Hm... *hears a noise at the door and quickly opens it* Who's there?! Jessica: *sits on her bed* Shawn: CHIMMEH. CHIMMEH. Nalyd: Much better... *knocks on door of girls' cabin* Chimmy: SHAWN. SHAWN. Shawn: WHERE ISH YOU D:< I wants me a sammywhich. <3 (Conf) Smooth. Right? XD Jessica: *opens the door to see Nalyd* Hey Nalyd. Chimmy: ...*pulls out Shawn voo-doo doll, throws it in kitchen* :D Shawn: That doll had a mohawk. HELLO!?! Jeez, woman. :3 Now. LETS GO BURN SOME stuff up. XD Jessica: *smiles at Chimmy and pushes Nalyd inside the girls' cabin* You go Chimmy! Nalyd: *is pulled inside* Sup, Jessica? Haven't been able to talk to you all season. Chimmy: *gets on knees and hands Nalyd sandwich* Extra crispy :D Jessica: Nuthin' much, you? (CONF) Was it the strategic boy that heard me? Shawn: -climbed onto Chimmy's head- Wewt. PARTEH Jessica: Oh be quiet gamer boy. Nalyd: *throws sandwich out window, faces Jessica* Not much. Me and Keyshia have become good friends, which is awesome. Jessica: Yeah...she's nice, I guess. So, did you hear about the rumor about the girl with the crush on that guy, Michael. (I gtg.) Nalyd: No, I haven't *gasps* Is it you? Michael: *leaning back in chair and overhears* Everyone digs me, I'm not surprised. Keyshia: *Walks out of cabin* Hey Nalyd, did you like my little surprise :D Nalyd: No >.> Keyshia: *Pats Nalyd's head* There, there buddy, it's ok. I know i got you good, don't be afraid to admit it :D Mason: *thinking* Hmm. (I just needed to "talk" D:<) Fans Chat (5) Vin: (CONF) Did I pull through my team? Yes. Am I aggravated at Jade? Mhm. Now the only thing we need is a victory! x_o Michelle: (CONF) Jade's tirade against Vin just cost her dearly. Jade: You might wanna be shutting your face there. *repeatedly slaps Vin* Kayla: *carving a skull into a chair* Vin: ....Jade, I suggest you leave. If not, I will surely get my revenge on you. John: *smiles at Kayla* Hola my beautiful friend. Your artistic talents are very...*glances at skull* Interesting. Kayla: *looks up* Oh..thanks...*brushes hair out of her eyes and then keeps working on carving the skull* Robert:(CONG) I HATE missing challenges. It happens so much. <_< John: *sits next to Kayla* So, Kayla, where did you learn to carve such wonderful peices of...art? Vin; Guys, I have a very important story to tell you. :P *gathers everyone in the cabin* Kayla: *to John* Oh, all of the time at juvinile detention, you learn things...interesting things...from the other people I met there... Jade: Vin, does it looks as if we care?! (to John) Ohhh, so how are you dump her? *smiles deviously* Michelle: *glares at Jade* (CONF) Jade is an idiot, she pretty much just dug her own grave; she makes it so easy, next time sweetheart, keep your mouth shut. John: Juvie? A girl with the beauty of an angle doesn't belong in juvie! Di aios mios....*smiles at Jade* We aren't dating, but I'm single... Vin: Okay, everyone listening? No. Then, here's my tall tale. My grandfather taught me hunting skills. I caught a shark once; it bit me in the butt once. I still have the scar mark to prove it. Michelle: *rolls her eyes jokingly* Your so getting this from Total Drama, Vin. *chuckles* Kayla: *to John* You get used to it after a while. John: *laughs* I figured as much...so, do you know any other skills? Vin: John, Kayla. Anyone of you wanna have fun in the lake? :P Kayla: Um yeah. I am pretty good at lacrosse and athletics...stuff like that. John: I love basketball, can you play? Kayla: I'm ok at playing it....*looks up* John: *nods and smiles* What's your favorite color? Kayla: Either Midnight Blue or red. You? John: The color of your eyes....it's a very inticing color. Kayla: *flattered* Oh, thanks...Fave Song? John: Your voice...it's like a thousand angles. And some rap...you? Kayla: I like rock music. And some punk. John: Nice...nice. So, are you single? Kayla: Yeah. My stupid ex, Adrian dumped me for some other chick named Chrissie. I hate him for that. John: Who would dump YOU? Anyone who would dump you is crazy? I would kill for a wonderful girl like you! Kayla: Really?...That's really...awesome of you.... John: It's the truth. The awesome truth for an awesome girl... Kayla: *smiles* No one ever thinks that.. John: That "Adrian" was a lucky guy. But no girl could compare to you... Kayla: *blushes a little* Challenge Five Chris: Alright, this is a gross food eating marathon! First seven people to eat the food move on! First dish; mud pie with worms and bugs. Faves - Michael, Chimmy, Keyshia, Mason | Fans - John, Michelle, Robert Nalyd: ... No thanks. Michael: ... *gulps, and starts eating* John: *pinches nose and starts eating* Michelle: *starts eating* Chimmy: *slurps it up* :DDD Keyshia: *Shrugs* I've got a rock solid stomach! *begins eating and gags* O.o Maybe not... Michelle: *finishes* This is so gross! Michael: *finishes* Ugh... Chimmy: *shows clean plate* Encore! :D Keyshia: *Finishes* O.o that was...interesting John: *finishes* Next? Vin: *starts eating* Mason: I still wanna see if I can eat this. *starts eating* Mason: *finishes* Not too bad? (I waited five minutes, nobody else posted anything >.>) Robert:Ewwwww....*starts eating* Michelle: *is grossed out* I hate the person who created this challenge! Robert:*finishes eating* Horrid! Vin: *finishes eating* Faves - Michael, Chimmy, Keyshia, Mason | Fans - John, Michelle, Robert Chris: Now you will eat slug gut soup with mold and toenails. First four to finish move on. Keyshia: Hehehe, yeah, I don't think so... Mason: *starts chugging the soup* (as in, drinking, sorta :|) Robert:*starts slurping the soup down* Michelle: *starts slurping with a disapproved look* Robert:*finishes his soup* That was horrific! Mason: *finishes* Michelle: *finishes* Are we done now? Jade: Eat that? Cool. *chows it down quickly* Chris: Jade, you're not in this. One more person can finish. Michelle: It's too late to save yourself now. Chimmy: ...crap, allergic :( Pete: Go Fans!!! :) (CONF) I keep missing the challenges... :s This is NOT a good way to impress Jade. Michelle: *whispers to Pete* Vote Jade tonight. She betrayed us, now we betray her. Keyshia: *Looks at soup* Well, we need a fourth person... *Begins drinking the soup* John: *pinches nose and closes eyes* Down the hatch. *starts drinking the soup* Michelle: GO!!! GO!!! GO!!! Michael: *gulps, then starts drinking it* Keyshia: *Slowly finishes the soup* Um, ewwwww John: *finishes soup* Blehh. Mason: Great job Keyshia! Michelle: Can John be in just so we can be even? Please?! Mason: With Keyshia in, its 2-2, so its already even. :| Faves - Keyshia, Mason | Fans - Michelle, Robert Chris: Final round, first to eat this wins immunity; Skunk-dirt, sewage waste lasagna! Enjoy! Michelle: *starts eating fast* Mason: *starts eating as fast as possible* Michelle: *finishes and falls down* DONE!!! Mason: Again?!?!?! *vomits* Ugh... Keyshia: *Starts shoveling the food in her mouth* Chris: Fans win! Kayla: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up* Mason: Always, always, second! -_- Fifth Vote (Faves) Nalyd: I vote... Shawn. Keyshia: I vote Shawn. (Oatmeal: Please don't vote me.. im going through.. some hard stuff right now.) Nalyd: Guys, Keyshia and I cant change our votes, but I'll have pity on Shawn cause he's going through some stuff right now, so I urge the rest of my alliance to vote for Mason. Chimmy: *votes Mason* Michael: ... Mason. Shawn: Mason. Mason: Not like it matters, I'm voting Michael. Jessica: To end this vote now, I vote...Mason. *votes Mason* *whispers* That's for messing with Michael last season. Chris: Mason, you're out. Day Six Chat Faves Chat (6) (CONF) Nalyd: The two people in the Nalyd-opposition are out. Duh, winning. Keyshia: (CONF) *Is writing in a journal* What? I'm just planning out today'sm pranks on Nalyd, gosh! Now, leave me be, you don't want to spoil the surprise do you? Oweguy: I feel like I'm missing a lot. (BTW Nalyd the contestants page is messed up) Nalyd: *goes to the mess hall, eats breakfast* Jessica: *wakes up and puts on a purple tanktop, flipfops and a jean skirt* Nalyd: *goes to top of cliff, slips on banana peel, slips off, falls to water* x_x Keyshia: *See Nalyd fall off and runs over to the water* O.o NALYD!!! Are you ok? Nalyd: x_x Keyshia: :O I know I ain't no doctor, but I think he's dead! :'( (CONF) Nalyd: Old trick I learned, I can actually stop my heart from beating for a few seconds. Watch! *dies* (xD) Keyshia: *Starts crying* Why must the good die young? (:P) Nalyd: *eyes shoot open* Gotcha! *laughs* Keyshia: *Screams* You jerk! *Grabs pepper spray from purse and sprays it in his eyes* That'll teach you to mess with me! Nalyd: *shrieks* (CONF) Nalyd: So- *camerman laughs* Shut up >.> Nalyd: My eyes! Jessica: *laughs* Good going Keyshia! Nalyd: *stands up* Alright, we've all had a little fun at Nalyd's expense. Very funny, girls. Keyshia: *Smiles at Jessica* Thanks! I always keep my pepper spray handy, incase moments like this occur. *Glares at Nalyd* Jessica: *walks over to the two* So, do ya wanna hang out on the beach, guys? Nalyd: *is magically lying on beach towel in bathing suit* (xD) Keyshia: Sure! Let me go get my bikini! *Goes to cabin and changes into royal blue bikini* Ready! Nalyd: *has two more towels for Keyshia and Jessica* Take a seat, ladies. Jessica: *lays down* Ah... Keyshia: *Lays down* Aw, this is nice! :D I love the beach! Nalyd: *works on tan, starts falling asleep* Jessica: So, who's next to go? Keyshia: *Puts on sunglasses* I have no idea, but hopefully we wont have to think about that for awhile :D Nalyd: SNORE. Fans Chat (6) Vin: *wakes up, heavily and drops to the floor* Well we actually won a victory, now we just need to keep doing it! Michelle: I agree, unless some twist happens. Jade: *scoffs, starts cutting up flowers with scissors* (CONF) I wonder how long I'll be able to live these people. I mean... the hatred I feel for them. Challenge Six Chris: This will be a three round physical challenge. One member from each team will face, trying to knock the other off the platform. Who will go first for each team? Nalyd: I will go first for the Faves. Michelle: I'll go! Chris: First round; Nalyd vs. Michelle! You're on a platform above the lake, first one to fall loses. Go! Nalyd: *dives at Michelle's lower legs and feet* Michelle: *gets up and dives at Nalyd's knees* Nalyd: *falls on butt, pushes Michelle's shoulders* Michelle: *pushes Nalyd's chest* Nalyd: *rolls over, pinning Michelle* This is awkward. *gets up, takes a few steps away* Michelle: *gets up and pushes Nalyd as hard as she can* Nalyd: *stumbles backwards, grabs hold of Michelle's wrist in an attempt to pull her with him, loses grip, falls off, SPLASH* Dang *swims back to shore* Chris: Fans win round one! Next round, we need one from each team. Jessica: Me! Jade: I will go second for the Fans... (CONF) Wow, I just volunteered. -.- Chris: Jessica vs. Jade. GO! Nalyd: *watching* This is gonna be awesome. (xD) Jessica: *slaps Jade's face* (xD) Michael: Jessica! Kill Jade! >.> Keyshia: *Cheers* Go Jess! Kick her butt! Jade: Dude, seriously? *pins Jessica on ground and repeatedly slaps her* Jessica: *pushes Jade off of her* Lose already! (I vote w/ Nalyd.) Jessica: *falls back and falls off* Darn. (I gtg.) Jade: I am VICTORIOUS! *slips off* AHH! Chris: Fans win... again?! o.o Sixth Vote (Faves) Nalyd: The last member of the resistance goes home... *votes Chimmy* Keyshia: Bye girl, but you are our last threat... *Votes Chimmy* Michael: *votes off Chimmy* Diiiiiie... Chimmy: ...wut? D; *votes Owe* Shawn: Chimmeh. D:< NO SAMMYWHICH? NO MILLION! YOU GO HOME -voted her- Chris: Chimmy, Nalyd your team has spoken. Day Seven Chat Chris: Both teams vote for a team captain, you may vote for yourself. Faves Team Captain Vote Nalyd: I vote myself. Shawn: I vote my right-hand man, NALYD. Keyshia: I vote my prank buddy, Nalyd :D Michael: Nalyd... (CONF) If I don't I'm totally out next... :| Chris: Nalyd is captain for the Faves. Fans Team Captain Vote Michelle: I vote me like I always do for these types of things. Vin: I will vote for Michelle. -w- Robert:I gotta vote Michelle for this. Pete: Can I vote Jade just for being super hot? D: Although Michelle has been leading us in the challenges... Fine, I vote Michelle. >_< Chris: Michelle is captain for the Fans. New Team Selection Chris: One at a time, you two will take turns picking one person for your team. Also, team captains, name your teams. (Short names, please) Begin. Dragons - Nalyd, Keyshia, Jade, Pete, Shawn, Sunshine, John | Metallica - Michelle, Jessica, Michael, Vin, Robert, Owe, Kayla Nalyd: Keyshia. Michelle: Jessica. Nalyd: Jade. Michelle: Michael. Nalyd: Pete. Michelle: Vin. Michael: *walks over* You made the right choice picking me. ;) (CONF) Thank God, my days were numbered with Nalyd, and I'm on the same team as Jessica, who won't vote me off... Nalyd: Shawn. Michelle: Robert. Nalyd: Sunshine. Michelle: Owe. Nalyd: John. Chris: By default, Kayla goes to Metallica. Pete: (CONF) YES! I'm on the same team as Jade! Vin's on the other team, though, which stinks. :/ Dragons Chat (7) Nalyd: Awesome new team! Keyshia: *High fives Nalyd* Woot! Pete: -walks over to Nalyd and Keyshia- Hey, I'm Pete! :D Sunshine: *paints a dragon on her shirt* GO TEAM DRAGONS!!! (I missed a lot, LOL. XD) Keyshia: *Waves to Pete* Hey! I'm Keyshia! :D Nalyd: Sunshine, buddy, can I speak to you? Alone. Keyshia: *Looks at Sunshine's shirt* Nice Dragon, Sunshine :D Sunshine: Thankies! I'mma making shirts for our new epic team! GO TEAM DRAGONS! Now if you'll excuse me... *follows Nalyd* Pete: What's up, Keyshia? :) Nalyd: *whispers* I just gotta make sure you're with me and my alliance. I can't tell with you sometimes. *realizes he must put this in Sunshine terms* When we vote, vote for the same person as I do, and I'll give you a cookie. Or if I cant get a cookie, my undying friendship. (xD) Shawn: Meh who wants to be my lover? XD. Sunshine: *paints a dragon on Nalyd's hoodie while he's talking* I'd prefer the cookie. (XD) But totally, Rennie! You're my homie. My dawg. My brada. My-- (FUN FACT: I gave this same speech in camp 5. Twice. XDD) Nalyd: Great. *goes to cabin, changes into new hoodie* DOUBLE HOODIE ALL THE WAY ACROSS MY TORSO :D (Sunshine - The Sierra of Nalyd Camps xD) Sunshine: *stands on tree stump, realizes this still leaves her shorter than the rest of the human population, shrugs it off* WHO WANTS TEAM DRAGON SHIRTS? :D (Gaspeth! That is so not true! I have a ponytail, not a braid. XD) Keyshia: :O I want a team Dragon shirt! :D Metallica Chat (7) Michelle: Whose ready to rock n' roll?! Vin: I'm up for it. Robert:(CONF)We need to start a winning streak! :D Michelle: (CONF) As evil as I am, I'm getting close to Vin and Robert and I'm hoping we can make it to the merge together. Wow, that sounded out of character. (XD) Robert:(CONF)Vin and Michelle are great friends! I really hope we can pull it together and get a winning streak. Michael: (CONF) *prays* Please let the other team get the curse of Fluffy... Michelle: *to Michael* Can I talk to you for a minute quietly? Michael: Yes? Michelle: *to Michael, away from the others* You should forget about Nalyd and join with us; we can rule this game. Seventh Challenge Chris: No challenge. Seventh Vote Dragons Vote (7) Nalyd: I vote... John. Shawn: -smile- No one steals my name. I vote John. Pete: I vote John, too. :/ Sunshine: I vote John since Rennie promised me cookies :D Jade: I vote for Pete ... I think he's been sniffing my hair. >.> Keyshia: I vote John! Sorry dude Chris: John is out! Metallica Vote (7) Michelle: *votes Owe* Later! Vin: Owe... sorry bro. Michael: *votes for Owe* You've been inactive lately... Sorry. Robert:(CONF)I feel like this may be a deciding vote. (:P) I vote Owe. Sorry. Jessica: *votes Vin* I'm sorry for voting for you... I just can't vote for my buddy, Owe. Please don't vote for me next time because of this. If Owe was your friend, you would understand why I can't vote for him. Vin: Why me... what did I ever do to you, Jessica? I may or may not let this go but... you should've just not voted at all if you wanted to save him. Either way, your decision risked alot. :-\ Chris: Owe is out! Day Eight Chat Dragons Chat (8) Nalyd: So, team, I guess we're all unified, yes? Keyshia: Of course! I still want my shirt, Sunshine :D Nalyd: Looks like Jessica's next to go for Metallica, that's too bad... Keyshia: Yeah, I really liked having her here :( Jade: *sees cameraman* Don't turn to me yet, I got something stuck in my teeth! Cameraman: I'm already on you. Jade: You turned it on while I was getting something out of my teeth?! Cameraman: I didn't kn-- Jade: You know, it's alright, let just go, just do it... Cameraman: You wanna start over? I could just press a button. Jade: No! Just go, yeah, (sarcastic) go ahead and shoot me from that angle! ...Your batteries dying, it's down to 1% and now it's do-- *camera turns off* Nalyd: *looks at Jade* You okay?... Keyshia: *Whispers* I think she has something stuck in her teeth... Pete: Jade, no matter what you do, you still look hot. :) (CONF) Nalyd: Pete, Pete, Pete. I don't know what to think of him. We're "allied," but he's also very tight with the other team. Him or Jade next time we lose. Jade: (to Pete) I know I do. *whispers* Your in my alliance. *feels Pete sniffing her hair* Dude, seriously?!*kness Nalyd in the stomach* I wouldn't have actually killed you right now, but I felt like it... Pete: (CONF) So, I'm in, like, two alliances... -facepalms- What have I gotten myself into? -_- (END CONF) But your hair smelled so nice... D: Nalyd: Jade, you just bought a ticket off the island... *collapses* Keyshia: *Snaps fingers at Jade* Done! (CONF) Really the only good fan on our team is Pete, unless he somehow betrays us... Metallica Chat (8) Michelle: That's one less person to worry about in the Hoodie Town Alliance. Kayla: Hey Guys! Michael: *leaning against tree* So little people talk here... Vin: Sup, Michael. How's it hanging? *waves to Michael* Robert:Hey, Vin. Michael: Oh, hi Vin... Challenge Eight Chris: We need one person from each team. Pete: I want to go! :) Vin: I'll go. Chris: Alright. *brings the two in a plane* You will both sky dive, trying to land on a sofa below. Your teammates will move the sofa to help you land. Go! Nalyd: Let's just leave it here, he'll make it. Vin: *gulps* What happens if I fall straight into the ground? o.o Keyshia: Lets wait till he jumps to move it, Nalyd. That way we can wait a little bit. Pete: -looks for sofa- THIS... IS... AWESOME! :D Chris: You can jump now. Pete: -leans too far out, and loses balance and falls- AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! THIS IS AMAZING! :DDDD Nalyd: *waits to see which way he goes* Keyshia: *Stares at nails* Hmmm, I wonder how this will work out... Pete: -flies to the left- WOOOOOOO! Keyshia: *Starts pushing the sofa* Come on guys, we gotta get to Pete! Vin: *falls off* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *screams like a little girl* Come on team, land me safely. Michael: *moves the sofa* Vin: *flies to the right* Oh, boy I hope this doesn't kill me. x_o Nalyd: *pushes sofa with Pete* We gotta catch him... Keyshia: *Continues pushing* Gah, we have to win! Michael: *pushes sofa to the right* Vin: *sees the sofa and keeps falling on his current position* Michael: Come on Vin... Pete: -sees the sofa and positions his body in a dive position to help his aim- Vin: *continues falling* Nalyd: *sees Pete coming in head first* Uh oh. Vin: *is nearly landed to the sofa* Keyshia: *Looks at Pete* O.o That's not gonna end well... Pete: HERE I COMEEEEEE... >:D Vin: *lands on sofa unharmed* Woohoo! :D Chris: Metallica wins round one! We need another member of each team for round two. Pete: -lands on the sofa head-first- Ow... I feel dizzy... o_o -passes out- Michelle: I guess I'll go. Pete: (CONF) Don't worry, it's only concussion number nine... Hey, it's Obama! :D Jade: I'll go. *sees Pete* Um, you okay? (CONF) I actually kinda feel bad for him... Chris: Jade vs. Michelle. You two will each ride a wild Canadian bucking moose, last one on their moose wins. *puts girls on Moose, moose begin jumping wildly* Go! Michelle: *hangs onto the moose* I'm not letting go easily. Both moose: *begins jumping around and running into each other at high speed* Michelle: *hangs on for dear life* Jade: I feel so much hatred... AH! *crashes into Michelle making Jade's moose fall* We couldn't have gotten helmets?! Michelle: Yes! Yes! Yes! Jade: You might wanna be shutting your face there. *still on the moose while it's sideways, but it gets up* Michelle: You already fell, so I can care less now. Chris: Metallica wins! Eighth Vote (Dragons) Nalyd: I vote Jade. Nuff said. Shawn: I dun know you so,... -voted Jade- Keyshia: *Shrugs* You were gone from the start. I vote Jade. Jade: >.> *nudges Pete* I vote Shawn, you should've been in my alliance... Pete: -still can't think straight due to concussion- I vote Obama. That guy is freaky, man. >_> Chris: Big ears don't make someone a freak, Pete. Now vote right. *whips out tazer* Pete: You means you guys don't see Obama? Right there? :| Fine, whatever. I guess it's between Shawn and Jade... My alliance or my "one true love"... I vote... Shawn. I'm sorry, Nalyd. I just can't vote for Jade. :( Chris: Jade, time to leave. Day Nine Chat Dragons Chat (9) Nalyd: *is asleep on the beach, working on his tan* Keyshia: *Tip toes up to Nalyd and takes out phone* Perfect! I know exactly what to do! *Takes a picture* Now all I gotta find a computer... Nalyd: *jumps up* Who's there?! *does a ninja roll into the lake* (CONF) Nalyd: I'm used to Sunshine taking pictures of me for her "Adventures with Renny" photo album, so I've trained myself to spazz out when I here a camera go off. Keyshia: *Walks over to Chris's trailer and knocks on the door* Hey Chris, can I use your computer? :D Chris: Alright, BUT STAY OUT OF MY INTERNET HISTORY! >:( (CONF) Chris: I don't want anyone to know that I'm a hardcore NalydXRavioli shipper. Keyshia: *Smiles and blows Chris a kiss* Thanks honey! *Walks in and sits down on the computer* Now all I gotta do is upload this, and add in this and that, and there! *Prints out a picture* Perfect! :D Chris: *kicks Keyshia out, goes back to writing his epic fanfiction "Nalyd and Ravioli - A love story for the ages"* Nalyd: *sees Keyshia giggling, walks up to her* Sup? Keyshia: *Hides pic in her purse* Nothing much, you? Nalyd: *sees her do that* Whatchu got there? Keyshia: Oh, um... I was just reading something I printed off of Chris's computer. *Giggles nervously* Pete: -lies on his bed, depressed and crying- JADEEEEEEEE! :'( Metallica Chat (9) Michelle: I hope we keep this streak up, guys. Challenge Nine Chris: We need two people from each team. Nalyd: I will go for the Dragons. Keyshia: I will as well! Pete: (CONF) Because I voted with Jade, I don't think I'll be around much longer... Nalyd was really mean, though. I'm glad I left his alliance. But it won't bring Jade back... God, I miss her. -holds up a picture of him and Jade, with Pete smiling and Jade about to slug him- This is the only way I can remember her by... -begins sobbing- Vin: I guess I'll participate. Robert:I shall, as well. :P Chris: This is the mud ski challenge from TDI. First team across the finish line wins immunity. This will be the last vote off before the merge. Teams, pick who drives and who skis. Nalyd: I'll drive. Keyshia: *In high voice* Yay! I'll ski! I get ot model my new bikini! (xD) Vin: I'm driving, Robert. :P Chris: Nalyd and Vin driving for their teams. Go! Nalyd: *puts pedal to the metal, zooms across mud* Awwww yeah! Vin: *stomps on the pedal and catches up to Nalyd* Keyshia: *Is wearing a neon green bikini* Yay for new bikinis! :D Nalyd: *looks behind him, sees Keyshia skiing, continues driving* Eat mud, Metallica! (Hope that doesnt mean something bad xD) Keyshia: *Is perfectly balanced* Go Nalyd, go! Robert:Wait, whu-O.O Crap! *is pulled along* :P Nalyd: *turns around to look at her, a branch cuts his top off* O.O *covers his chest and shrieks* (Heather moment xD) Vin: *continues driving and bumps into Nalyd* Nice try, Nalyd. -w- Keyshia: *Laughs* Nalyd, you're a guy :P Robert:Nalyd, get a shirt!*gets balanced* Nalyd: *face palms, turns around, continues driving* Come on... Vin: *takes this chance and outpasses Nalyd* Nalyd: Oh no you dont! *steers, aiming toward Robert* Forgot your friend, huh, Vin? *turns sharply at Robert* Robert:How do YOU like distractions? *slides away* :P (I cannot wait for merge, Nalyd is fun to be around with the randomness. :P) Vin: *turns round and bumps into Keyshia; knocking her off* Forgot your friend, huh, Nalyd? >~> Keyshia: *Gets up and is balanced* Look Nalyd, It's Ravioli! *Points to side lines* (Nalyd: Okay, Keyshia's behind Nalyd, and you're ahead of Nalyd, you couldn't have hit her.) Nalyd: Where?! *turns around* Wait! *crashes into a tree* *screams* Vin: *gets the pedal to the metal and quickly heads toward the finish line* Keyshia: *Skakes head and looks at butterfly* Oh, it was just a butterfly.... Chris: Looks like an easy victory for Metallica. Robert:Wow, your own teammate? :P Vin: *nearly at the finish line* Chris: *rushing* Team Metallica wins! Ninth Vote (Dragons) Nalyd: I vote... Pete. You've made your bed, and now you can lay in it. (*huggles Neko*) Pete: This is to avenge my Jade. I vote for Nalyd. The Faves should've gotten rid of him a loooooong time ago. He's a j-e-r-k, and I wouldn't be in this situation if he was gone. (DUDE. NO. :'() Keyshia: I vote Pete. Should've stuck with us! (Oatmeal votes Pete. He said his block is up and would like me to post his vote.) Chris: Pete is out. Day Ten Chat Return Vote Chris: Current contestants, eliminated contestants, you can vote for one person to return. If you're eliminated, you cannot vote for yourself to return. Owe - 1 | Mason - 1 | Katie - 4 | Fluffy - 1 | Jade - 1 Nalyd: I vote for Owe. Good guy, didn't deserve to go. Robert:I dunno, Mason? Michelle: I vote Katie. Chimmy: Katie. :D Mason: I vote Fluffy, I owe it to her for my betrail. John: *looks at nails* Katie. Whatevers. Keyshia: I vote for Katie. Jade: You guys aren't voting for me? >.> The hatred I feel, I'm not voting for anyone... Shawn: I want Jade to return. So we can vote her off again XD Fluffy: I advise the past faves to do what they do best; write my name down today. <_< Chris: Katie is back in the game. Legendario Chat (10) Chris: You are now one team! Come up with a team name. Nalyd: The Nalyds. Robert:Nalyd, maybe something a little more catchy. Like....I have no idea. :P Michelle: How about ACDC, All Contestants Dominate Camps? (I don't know why I keep thinking of rock bands with the names. XD) Robert:Well, maybe. Hmmm.....Team Sunshine?(I am in a happy mood. :P) Michelle: Whatever it is, it shouldn't be dedicated to one person. (CONF) Unless it's me! Robert:I never said Team Sunshine was dedicated to any one person! :P Besides, I like the name. :P Michelle: Anyway, I vote ACDC as the merge name. Nalyd: Let's do Legendario. It's spanish for legendary. Keyshia: I like Legendario, it sounds majestic and cool! Nalyd: Everyone else like it? Michael: I agree with Nalyd and Keyshia. Michelle: I still vote ACDC, it sounds more epic. Kayla: I like Nalyd and Keysha's idea also. Robert:I think we should go with Team Legendario as well. :P Michelle: Fine, Legendario it is. Nalyd: Welcome back, Katie. Keyshia: Yes, congrats Katie! Nalyd: I'm bored. Who wants to go on an adventure? Keyshia: I do! :D Nalyd: *runs into forest* Hey, a cave! :D Keyshia: *Follows Nalyd* :O How has no one noticed thta yet? Nalyd: *runs into cave* ECHO :D Keyshia: *Runs in* Wow, this place is awesome! Nalyd: ECHO! *rumbling noises heard* Uh oh. *crash, rocks fall, blocking the entrance* We're trapped! D: Keyshia:O.o Oh god... Now what? Nalyd: There's no way out! I don't wanna die with you! *huddles up in corner* I'm scared. Keyshia: *Sits down next to Nalyd* Calm down honey, someone will notice we're gone. Nalyd: But none of them like me, they'll want me to die! D: I don't wanna die like this, with you! No offense... Keyshia: *Galres* Thanks, glad to be stuck with you too. But I'm sure they'll get us, just calm down. Nalyd: *hyperventilates* Keyshia, I'm scared. And I have to pee. We're doomed! *cries* (xD) Keyshia: *Rolls eyes* Calm down, we're not doomed. You over react too much. And don't you dare think about peeing while I'm in here :| (xD) Nalyd: I wouldn't with you in here. >.> I'm gonna go look for an exit. *walks away* (CONF) Nalyd: Keyshia bugs me, but we're friends too. Keyshia: *Stays still* Fine, let me know if you find one. Nalyd: *grabs Keyshia's arm* You're coming with me. I'm not getting eaten by a bear alone. Keyshia: *Gets up* Fine, but I think we would know if there was a bear in here already. Nalyd: *walking* Keyshia... What if we don't get out of here? Keyshia: *Sighs* I already told you we would, just calm down and lets keep looking for an exit. Michelle: *with Katie where nobody else can hear* Katie, I know I've voted you out in the beginning but I think it's best for both of us to call a truce, because the Faves might vote you off this time if your not careful. So what do you say? Me, you, Robert, Vin, and Kayla to the end? Nalyd: Okay, I'll try. *walks quietly* Keyshia: *Smiles* Good. Now let's keep looking. Nalyd: Hard to look when they're no light. *trips on a rock* Ouch! Keyshia: *Takes phone out of pocket* Here, we can use this as our light. Nalyd: Okay. *walks, bats fly through his hair* They're in mah hair! Keyshia: *Hits Nalyd in the head* Sorrry, trying to get the bats away... Nalyd: Ouch. What was that for? >.> You know, you're not very nice sometimes. Keyshia: *Glares* Hey, I was trying to get the bat away! You said it was in your hair... Nalyd: I know, but other times you're not nice. *continues walking, suddenly falls in a hole* Whoa! OUCH! My leg! Keyshia: *Helps Nalyd out of the hole* Are you ok? Do you need any help? Nalyd: I can't move my leg... ouch. Keyshia: *Leans Nalyd against her* Come on, I think I see an opening. Nalyd: *limps while leaning on Keyshia* Great. Keyshia: *Takes Nalyd to the entrance* See, I told you we would find a way out. Nalyd: Awesome. By the way, got ya! I got us trapped on purpose, I'm not even hurt! *jumps on his feet, laughs* Keyshia: *Kicks Nalyd in the crotch* Ugh, why do I put up with you? I should've expected something. Nalyd: *collapses* Hey, you've pulled pranks on me, I pulled some on you. We're even now, right? Keyshia: *Sighs* Sure, I guess. Nalyd: Good. *sticks tongue out* Challenge Ten Chris: First four people to sign-up may compete in the challenge! Michelle: I'll do it! Keyshia: I will as well. Nalyd: I will. Michael: I'm in. Chris: This challenge is a foot race to the other side of the beach. That's 1 kilometer. Go! Nalyd: *begins running* Michael: *starts to run* Keyshia: *Begins running* Michelle: *begins running* Nalyd: *tries to run fast, ends up almost slipping, goes back to normal running* Michael: *running* Nalyd: *runs, pants* Michelle: *begins to run faster* Keyshia: *Jogs* (CONF) Meh, I wont be eliminated if I don't win. I already know who's going... Michael: *running* Michelle: *runs as fast as she can* Nalyd: *running* This is tougher than it looks... *steps on seashell* Ouch, my foot! *trips, falls* Michael: *running* Keyshia: *Continues running* Nalyd: *sitting on beach* Ugh, I hurt my foot... Chris: Michael takes the lead, followed by Keyshia then Michelle! Michelle: *runs and passes Keyshia* (I hope this isn't godplaying XD) Michael: *running* Keyshia: *Continues running* Chris: Michael past the half way point, the girls neck and neck close behind him! Michelle: *tries to catch up to Michael* Michael: *running* Michelle: *catches up to Michael* Michael: *running; hits Michelle with fist* :@ Keyshia: *running, and laughs* Chris: Michael manages to keep his lead, for now! He's almost to the finish line! Michael: *running* Michelle: *gets up and kicks Michael from behind* Michael: *falls onto Michelle* :@ *gets up, and runs again* Chris: This is gonna be close! Michelle: *gets up and steal's Michael's lead* Keyshia: *running* Woot for third place! Michelle: *is almost at the finish line* Chris: Michelle takes a sudden lead! Almost to the finish line! Gonna be a photo finish! Michael: *tackles Michelle* >.> *gets up, and runs to the finish line* Michelle: *crosses the finish line* Chris: Michael wins immunity! Michelle: Damn it! *kicks sand* Michael: *crosses* Yes! Hypnotisim does work! =D (Nalyd: Okay, Michael didnt cross that first, Michelle wins instead, my bad.) Tenth Vote (Legendario) Nalyd: I vote Vin. Michael: ... Meh. Vin. Keyshia: *Shrugs* Whatever, I vote Vin.